Air planters in which the present invention has particular utility are shown in earlier issued patents U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,830 and 4,091,964. In both of these prior art constructions, a resilient air cut-off pad seals the pressurized cavity in which seeds are held for singulating pick-up by the rotating disk and serves as a wall to hold the seeds in circumferentially spaced pockets as the disk rotates to sequentially bring the pockets to the lower drop portion of the planter housing. It has been found that as the seeds pass over the trailing edge of the resilient air cut-off pad at the drop portion of the housing, some may have pressure contact with the pad which will cause them to flip and not drop in a regular pattern, thus producing irregular spacing of the seeds. The present invention is directed to solving this problem.